


It Was Worth It

by AgentOklahoma



Series: Cubeland Universe [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A ring symbolises a relationship with no end in sight because you can’t bear to think of what you have with that person ever ending..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to tumblr user Sugarcube75 for the amazing prompt that spawned this story.

**AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

“I am _not_ sitting my parents next to yours, they hate each other,” Michael said and Lindsay just argued with him, saying she wanted them to talk and that they love each other. As the couple discussed their wedding plans in the kitchen during their breaks, Gavin and Edmund looked on, Gavin sipping his tea and Edmund already on his second cup of coffee.

“God, that must be exhausting,” Gavin mused and Edmund cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“What are they doing?” he asked and Gavin looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“They’re planning the wedding,” Gavin said and his expression became comically shocked when Edmund still looked confused. “They’re getting married. ‘Together forever’ and all that jazz,” Gavin said, looking over at the couple when Lindsay called him over. He put his tea down and pecked Edmund on the cheek before he went over, passing Michael on his way past. The auburn haired man took Gavin’s place beside Edmund and watched Gavin and Lindsay talk.

“Hey Enderman,” Michael said in a tone while not particularly unpleasant, didn’t exactly show that he was comfortable around Edmund yet, despite him being there for nearly three months now.

“Bear man,” Edmund greeted, the two men sharing a look of defiance before looking back at their partners.

“Gavin was just trying to explain marriage and weddings to me,” Edmund started, seeing Gavin taking Lindsay’s hand in his to examine her wedding ring with a smile on his face. “I mostly understand except for the ring. I don’t understand it’s significance,” Edmund finished, sipping his coffee. Michael gave him a slightly surprised look, as if he didn’t expect that thought to come from the Enderman.

“Well...the ring is a symbol of the relationship, I guess,” Michael said with a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to organise his thoughts into a coherent idea. “A lot of rings use diamonds and to me, they sort of represent strength. A piece of coal put under massive amounts of pressure to create something beautiful. A relationship needs to be able to withstand that pressure to become a diamond,” Michael mused and Edmund listened attentively.

“And the ring itself...It symbolises endlessness. Because it’s a circle, it just keeps going around. A ring symbolises a relationship with no end in sight because you can’t bear to think of what you have with that person ever ending,” Michael finishes with a smile as he looked at Lindsay, watching her smile and laugh. Edmund looked away from Michael and at Gavin, his Creeper Man, laughing along with Lindsay.

And he made a decision.

**AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

“Has anyone seen Edmund? I’ve lost him again,” Gavin said as he wandered the office, trying to find his Enderman. 

“Gav,” Geoff called Gavin over with a serious look on his face. “C-Can you come here for a second,” he said quietly. Gavin looked confused and a little worried as he walked over to his boss, sitting down with him at his desk. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Gavin asked and Geoff handed the Brit an envelope. 

“Edmund gave me this and asked me to give it to you. He told me to tell you not to worry and then he just...teleported away,” Geoff said and Gavin’s face dropped, then he tore into the envelope to read what Edmund had written. 

**_My Dear Creeper Man,_ **

**_I needed to leave for a while. I’m looking for something important and I hope you’ll forgive me for this later. I can’t tell you where I’m going, what I’m looking for or why, but I swear on everything I hold dear to me, I will come back as soon as I find it._ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Your Enderman_ **

Gavin read and reread the letter, turning it over as if the back would hold some clue as to where Edmund went to. 

"I-I...Wher-...” Gavin said, standing up and pacing around, biting his nails as he got more and more worked up. “Where would he go? Wh-what is he looking for?” Gavin asked no one in particular. The others came into the room to see Geoff giving a panicking Gavin a sympathetic look. 

“What happened?” Ray asked and Gavin’s head snapped towards the door, eyes fixing on Michael. 

“You,” Gavin said harshly, pointing at the New Jerseyan. “What in the bloody hell did you say to Edmund?” Gavin asked, stalking over and pulling his friend into the room, shoving him on the couch. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Michael asked, looking around the room at the other men. 

“You were the last person I saw talking to Edmund and now he’s vanished off the _face of the fucking Earth_ and I want to know _why_ ,” Gavin growled and Michael was, for the first time ever with his friend, terrified. Gavin looked ready to spill some blood and it would most likely be Michael’s if he didn’t find what he was looking for. 

“I-I don’t know! He asked me wh-why a ring is so important for engagements and I answered. That’s all, I swear,” Michael stuttered, putting his hands between him and his friend. Gavin stared at him, then stood up straight and went right back to pacing, muttering to himself as he bit his nails. 

“Gavin, calm down,” Geoff said. He looked over the letter and stood up, putting his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. “He said he was coming back. He’ll be fine. If he’s ever in trouble, he can just teleport, right?” Geoff said and Gavin nodded, still looking very anxious. “Come on, you’re too freaked out to work at the moment. I’ll take you home and you can calm down a little there, alright?” Geoff said, picking up Gavin’s things and leading him out of the room by his arm. 

Gavin spent the rest of that night tossing and turning, images of his Enderman being hurt, or god forbid, _killed_ running through his mind and keeping his sleep restless and short. 

The worst part was that Edmund wasn’t there when he opened his tear-filled eyes and he was left to hold a warm pillow to his chest and cry. 

****AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-** **

No one saw Edmund for three days. Three days of Gavin getting more and more pale, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and losing weight because he just couldn’t bring himself to eat from the worrying. Everyone else was worried for Gavin as much as they were for Edmund, scouring the internet for any signs of some mysterious man that could teleport but there was nothing. 

“Gavin, you need to get some rest, alright?” Geoff said softly, sitting beside Gavin who was at his work computer, editing videos. ‘Editing videos’ didn’t seem right though because the British man’s eyes kept slipping shut and at one point he actually dozed off, his head slipping out of his hand and hitting his desk with a loud and painful sounding thud. 

“I’m fine,” Gavin said tiredly, sipping at his can of redbull. 

“Bullshit, rotting corpses look better than you do at the moment. I’m telling you, as your boss, go sleep on that couch, right now,” Geoff ordered, pointing at the white couch against the wall of the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin shook his head. 

“I said I’m fine. I just...I just need to...” Gavin said, trailing off with a slightly confused look on his face as he looked at the screen. He sat back in his chair, realising, he’d just forgotten what he was doing in the middle of doing it. He didn’t remember doing any of this extremely shoddy editing work. The Brit let out a small sigh of frustration and ran his hands through his hair, just barely holding back tears of exhaustion. “Okay,” Gavin said, his voice cracking a little as he stood up and made his way over to the couch, lying down on it. For the rest of that day, Gavin lay there, sleeping, with his jacket draped over him. 

And if the other Achievement Hunters saw the tears that ran down his face or heard the quiet sobs coming from their friend, they didn’t say anything. 

****AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-** **

After three days, Gavin was sitting in the office, Geoff wanting him there just to help distract him from the distinct lack of Edmund. At least, there was a lack until a tall, dark haired man appeared in the middle of the room. 

“Edmund?” Gavin whispered, looking at the Enderman with wide eyes. Then Edmund collapsed. Gavin rushed to his boyfriend’s side, the other Achievement Hunters looking on, gasping when they saw the state the Enderman was in. His hoodie was torn up, covered in dirt and bit of blood. His pants were ripped at the knees, revealing raw, bloodied skin and his shoes were missing. His neck and face was littered with scratches and bruises and they imagined the rest of him couldn’t have looked much better under his clothes. 

"Gavin,” Edmund said with a smile, managing to push himself up to kneel in front of his boyfriend but his arms were shaking from the effort. Gavin cupped his hands over Edmund’s cheek, tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled Edmund in for a desperate kiss, trying to pour all of his worry and fear and relief into it. When he pulled away, Edmund stopped smiling at the livid expression on his love’s face. 

“ _What the hell were you playing at?_ ” Gavin snapped and Edmund’s mouth opened and shut as he tried to answer but Gavin wasn’t going to let him until he was _done_. “You disappeared for _three fucking days_! I had no idea where you were, when you were coming back and I couldn’t even call you. Why would you do that? What was so _bloody important_ that you had to do that to me?!” Gavin shouted, tears running down his cheeks. He knelt there in front of Edmund for a moment, looking him over before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I was s-so worried,” Gavin said into Edmund’s hoodie, all of the pent up anger and worry pouring out of him, leaving him tired and deflated. 

“I’m sorry Gavin. I had to look for something. Something for you,” Edmund said, pushing Gavin back a little so he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I went back. Back to my world, to find a diamond,” Edmund said. “I looked everywhere but I couldn’t find a diamond that I thought was worth bringing back to you. The other Enderkind attacked me and I dug to bedrock throughout the world to find one. Then I realised something I could give to you instead,” Edmund said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something small. He opened his hand and in his palm sat a ring, crafted from white gold and...Gavin couldn’t identify the stone. 

“I don’t...” Gavin said, running his fingers over the ring. 

"I got the ring from here but the stone...” Edmund said with an excited smile but Gavin didn’t understand. Ray got it, however. 

“It’s an Enderpearl,” He said in awe and Gavin’s jaw dropped as he looked at Edmund. 

“An...You got me an _Enderpearl ring_?” Gavin said and Edmund nodded. 

“It’s an Enderpearl. _My_ Enderpearl. Michael told me that a diamond represented strength but I couldn’t find one that was good enough in my world. Then I realised, we are strong. We’ll keep persevering so I wanted to say something different. Without this Enderpearl,” Edmund said, holding the ring up for Gavin to look at properly, “I can’t teleport. I’m pretty much human,” Edmund said and Gavin just listened. 

“I wanted to say to you, with this, ‘I’ll never leave you. I’ll always be by your side’. Gavin David Free,” Edmund said, holding the ring with one hand while he used the other to brush away Gavin’s tears. “Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?” Edmund asked and the room went silent. People had gathered in the door at the commotion, watching in suspense. 

“Y-you...You spent three days f-finding me an engagem-...” Gavin covered his mouth as a small sob cut him off, then he nodded, pulling his hand away as he let out a cross between a laugh and a sob. “Yes. I-...Yes, I will,” Gavin said, more tears running down his face. “I will marry you,” Gavin said pressing his lips against Edmund’s. He pulled away as Edmund put the ring on Gavin’s finger, then Gavin took it off and put it back on the correct finger because Edmund didn’t understand the significance of the finger the ring was placed on either, apparently. 

The room erupted into cheering and applause while the couple hugged and kissed. 

Gavin often thought back to that moment in the office as he lay there with his husband, the Enderman’s arms wrapped around him while he fiddled with his engagement ring and his wedding band. 

Those three days of worrying and fearing for his love’s safety. If this was what came of it? 

It was worth it. 


End file.
